Rose Angel
by Xenriel
Summary: She wounds you as a rose will wound you. A one-shot. Please R&R


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series for that matter) or any of the characters within.

* * *

 _ **Rose Angel**_

 _She wounds you as a rose will wound you -_

 _Not with her thorn._

 _A rose will always wound you with her beauty.*_

* * *

 _-(Black Rose)-_

 _'Why did I do that?'_

Settling into her riding gear, Akiza found her thoughts taking a single line of thought. It had happened only a few minutes ago. She had been visiting Yusei and the guys along with Leo and Luna, as they had usually done after school when they revealed a surprise for her.

-0-

" _My Duel Runner!"_

" _Yeah. We were able to salvage it and get it fixed."_

" _Actually, you should give Yusei all the credit. He's the one who put all the work into it."_

" _So, ready to take her for a spin?"_

" _Sure! Thank you, Yusei!"_

-0-

It was just a friendly peck on the cheek, but still, it wasn't something she just did to anyone, aside from her parents. So the fact that she did it in this group was certainly new. And she might have been able to pass it off as minor; at least if it was Crow, Luna or Leo (she just couldn't see herself doing that to Jack).

But it was Yusei…

Absentmindedly, she zipped up her uniform, now in thought as to why it was on her mind so much. Okay, so she kissed Yusei. So what? It was just a peck on the cheek. Granted, it was a little out of character for her to do it, but she didn't really mean anything by it, right?

 _She kissed Yusei…_

The psychic duelist frowned to herself. She was making too much out of this and for no reason. Yusei certainly hadn't said anything about it. Of course, she had been so giddy on receiving her Runner back that she hadn't noticed if he had reacted at all. And, knowing Yusei and his reserved nature, he probably wouldn't have reacted anyway, at least not noticeably.

Mentally, she shook her head. All of this was getting in the way of her getting back on her Duel Runner. Her earlier giddiness returning, the young woman made her way back outside and strode straight toward her Runner. As she settled onto it, Yusei handed her helmet to her before settling onto his own D-Runner.

"Ready to go?"

Akiza blinked. "You're coming with me?"

"Yep. I figured I should make sure there are no problems, just in case." There was a pause. "If you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all", she replied. Then, with a mischievous grin, she added. "…as long as you don't mind me leaving you behind in the dust."

Now it was Yusei's turn to grin. "Heh, we'll see about that."

* * *

 _-(Stardust)-_

 _She kissed him…_

With a quiet sigh, Yusei settled on his D-Runner and put on his helmet, watching Akiza do the same and hoping he wasn't blushing (or if he was, to keep the others from seeing it. Jack and Crow would never let him live it down if they saw. Crow was already poking fun at him for the kiss on the cheek). He was making too big a deal about this. It was only a friendly peck on the cheek. _'Friendly'_ he reiterated to himself. While it may have seemed a little out of character for her, he understood that she was just happy to see her repaired vehicle. He was happy just to see her expression when she saw it.

Good thing his helmet covered the new blush he felt he had now…

The sound of and engine revving up brought his attention to the woman in front of him and he followed suit. As they raced out on the road, Yusei kept to her side and a little to the rear. Initially, he did just as he had said he would as his vision scanned over her Runner for any signs of problems. But eventually, it began seeing less of the Runner and more of the sleek and clearly feminine form that belonged to its rider.

' _What?'_

If he was honest with himself, this wasn't the first time his gaze fell over the psychic duelist in such a manner. It wasn't often that he was around attractive women and his focus was usually on either his duels or his Runner. And even when women became an issue, it was usually fangirls hoping to get a chance to be with Jack (which were ruthlessly crushed by said duelist). And since Akiza was around them quite a bit, he figured it would only be naturally for him to notice her as more than a duelist.

Except he always noticed that…

Since their first meeting, he had always felt a connection with her. At first, he believed it was due to their connection to the Crimson Dragon. But that same connection existed with the others and his feelings for them were nothing like what existed for Akiza. He knew of her dealings with her powers, the feelings of loneliness that came about from her earlier as she sought to control them, and the betrayal she felt at Divine's hands. And they drew him to her even more. But it wasn't sympathy. It was more.

 _She_ was more.

* * *

 _-(Black Rose)-_

' _Is he…checking me out?'_

Once again, a warm flush came over her cheeks at the very idea of the thought. What was it about Yusei that made her start to act and feel this way? Of course, that was a silly question to ask, even in her mind. Since the beginning, Yusei had always stood out as different from others. Where others had feared her because of her power, he had accepted her without question, even sought to understand her feelings. That was what made him such a good friend.

 _Or was it…more…?_

She thought over her other relationships, past and present. While she had few friends (mostly in team 5D), she knew it was nothing like what she felt for Yusei. Perhaps the closest thing she could relate it to was her relationship with Divine. He had understood her; had sought to help her control her powers. Only, that turned out to be a lie. He simply wanted to use her for her powers. And that hurt her more than anything. If not for Yusei, she would have believed that she truly was all alone.

 _If not for Yusei…_

It was at that point that his Runner finally matched hers. She glanced over at him (and secretly hoped that she wasn't still blushing) as he came up beside her and soon both Runners racing along side-by-side.

"How's it feel?"

"Just great" she replied. "I think even better than before."

"In that case…" At this right hand rose up, revealing his deck in its grip. "…you up for a duel?"

With a smile, Akiza brought out her own deck and set it in the Runner. "Bring it on, Yusei!"

 _ **"Let's duel!"**_

-0-

After the duel, the two duelists stood alongside the roadway overlooking the sea, gazing out at the sparkling water. Although they had both decided to take a minute break before heading back, Akiza wouldn't have minded racing on more at all. She had almost forgotten how exhilarating it was racing on a D-Runner, especially during a duel.

And once again, she had Yusei to thank for that…

Looking over at the young man next to her, she noticed the way the wind wisped through his hair, with eyes that matched the sea they were standing before. Courageous, considerate and admittedly handsome, she found that she couldn't help but stare now. It was then that Yusei suddenly blinked and turned to her, but despite her initial instinct to turn away in embarrassment, she kept her gaze on him.

And those eyes of his drew her more…

"Is something wrong?"

* * *

 _-(Stardust)-_

"No… Yes…. "

That wasn't response Yusei expected and he blinked in confusion. In all honesty, he had simply thrown the question out there to start a conversation. Not that he needed to; it was a comfortable silence between them (which was new to him), but he felt that there was something on her mind. But now, with her answer and her gazing to the side afterward, he felt a bit worried

"Akiza?"

She stayed silent for a moment and Yusei could see her eyes seemingly drift off, as though she was contemplating something. Finally, her gaze settled and he knew she had come to a decision. A decision to what, he didn't know yet.

"I want to apologize."

Another confused blink. "Apologize?"

"About what I did earlier...that kiss."

A third blink, but this time it was in realization. And at the recall of the memory, his cheeks couldn't help, but turn flush. He lowered his eyes sheepishly, unaware that hers had widened slightly at his display. But he quickly recovered and managed to answer.

"You don't have to apologize. I'll admit, I was surprised, but I didn't mind." A wistful smile soon came over his lips as his eyes lifted to meet hers. "It was nice. I...liked it."

Now it was her turn to blush again and this time, Yusei stared at her unabashedly, watching her cheeks turn a light crimson which matched her beautiful features. _'Beautiful…? Yes. She is beautiful.'_ He wouldn't deny that. But it was more than just her face. She was beautiful inside too. And he knew that from the start. Once again, her eyes seemed to be in contemplation and again, they solidified into decision which was sounded by a light hum.

"Good, because that wasn't exactly what I was apologizing for."

His brows lowered into a slight frown. "Then-?"

His question was both cut off and answered when she took a step forward and gave kissed him. It was quick and light, just like before. _Unlike_ before, it wasn't on his cheek, but right on his lips. And there was no mistaking the sweetness that was evident in the brief, but lingering contact. And it was brief; because before he could think or react, she had backed away and turned, heading back for her D-Runner. But not before turning her head to him, a small wry smile on her lips.

"For not doing it right the first time."

* * *

*(The insert was taken from the TV series _Andromeda_ (which I also do not own); but just works for this oneshot. Especially considering this line was what jumpstarted this fanfic to begin with. Do not ask how that happened, it just did. Anyway, reviews would be great. Thank you. ^_^)


End file.
